<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[ART] Daddy's Boy by Ponderosa (ponderosa121)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632639">[ART] Daddy's Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderosa121/pseuds/Ponderosa'>Ponderosa (ponderosa121)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son Fanart [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bodily Fluids, Bruises, Canon Character of Color, Fanart, Kissing, M/M, NSFW Art, Older Man/Younger Man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderosa121/pseuds/Ponderosa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>NSFW fanart. A little bruised and used Malcolm getting a tender kiss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son Fanart [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[ART] Daddy's Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriCeratops/gifts">ToriCeratops</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday to the always lovely and amazing <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/toriceratops">ToriCeratops</a>, who has been co-captaining this ship with me from the start and now we are blessed with all kinds of Broyo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Other places you can find me on the internet:</p><p>Instagram <a href="https://www.instagram.com/kimkuzuri/">@KimKuzuri</a> for art/wips/process videos.<br/>Twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/ponderosa121/">@ponderosa121</a> for yelling about things and art or <a href="https://twitter.com/kimkuzuri/">@KimKuzuri</a> for the 18+ art.<br/>Discord as ponderosa#1249 or in the <a href="https://discord.gg/fQaRgBD">Prodigal Son Trash</a> server.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>